the_legend_of_maxxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyril
Cyril is Maxx's guide and helper. He first appeared in comic #2. In Comic #131, he presented himself to Hannah, saying that his name is Cyril. Until than, he was referred to as "Guidey". Maxx has also given him the nicknames "Whiny McWhinerton"http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/426 and "Guidey McUseless".http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/435 ”Well then, you’ll make a great meat shield Guidey McUseless!” -Maxx Gallery Cyrilously.png|Cyril Bad Guide.png|Cyril after drinking too much CyrilGhost1.png|Cyril's Ghost Drunk Cyril.png|Cyril in a soldier's uniform CyrilPyjamas.png|Cyril wearing the Wizard Pyjamas (Robes) General Information Cyril has a not-so-secret crush on Hannah. Cyril's parents abandoned him in a python-infested desert and replaced him with a zombie.http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=466 He still has nightmares about it. He also mentions that his parents would have preferred a daughter over a son in the mini interview series with Jesse. http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1134 Cyril also ate the Nature's Gift (dubbed "Flower") in comic #253, in which he has been developing Magic Powers. He has denied this in his mind(#280), where the Nature's Gift has told him that he is now a wizard. Cyril also becomes remarkably more insightful when he begins to fear that his life is coming towards an end. Imminent death makes me verbose! -Cyrilhttp://legendofmaxx.com/?p=665 Aley describes Cyril as a wishy-washy coward.http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=644 In comic #157, Cyril got drunk after tasting many strange drinks made by Aley and went on an adventure to find Maxx . ”I can conjure mouthwash? Awesome! -Aley the Faerie, comic #155 He eventually found himself sitting in the middle of the Corruption with a soldier's uniform on and no memory of what's happened. When Cyril dies, like all other NPC s, he is taken to the Clouds by an angel in the Column O' Light (due to NPC s not being important enough to take to Heaven since they respawn in the morning). He has died an unknown amount of times so far, being seen dying in comics #16 and #173. It is also mentioned that, during the battle with Xylan's minions, he kept dying "every ten seconds."http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=1383 When''' Cyril died for the first time in comic #16 , he was given a Cellphone by Remmy to keep him updated on what's happening below the clouds. When he died the second time, before he went to the Clouds , Hannah sprinkled some of Aley's fairy dust on him to resurrect him. When exploring caverns with Maxx, he got a fear of water, as he and Maxx almost drowned by going down a shaft.http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=481 In comic #320 Cyril begins his "training" with Flower, though it is not until comic #322 that he becomes capable of casting spells. Cyril's favorite color is russet green.http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1131 The flower, however, doesn't like it and insults him for this. Cyril is physically incredibly weak, because his arms pop out when he tries to lift a pickaxe.http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1498 His arms pop out again, when he tried to strangle Maxx for getting them lost in the Desert.http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1672 Cyril is seemingly incapable of grasping a sword the right way. Cyril has many phobias. They includehttp://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1206: * Fear of monsters (might overlap with the real-world Demonophobia (fear of demons) and Phasmophobia (fear of ghosts and phantoms)) * Aquaphobia (fear of water) * Fear of caves (might overlap with real-world Claustrophobia (fear of having no escape and being closed in) and Nyctophobia (fear of dark)) * Ornithophobia (fear of birds) * Pyrophobia (fear of fire) * Thanataphobia, fear of death * Panphobia, the fear of everything Attacks '''Cyril '''is absolutely useless in melee combat, not even knowing which part of a sword to hold.http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=777 According to Maxx, he is useful as a meatshield.http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/435 In comic #113, it is shown that '''Cyril '''holds a grudge against Maxx for leaving him to his death when he died for the first time. Magic: After gaining the ability to use magic Cyril became actually useful in combat. '''Known Spells: Rabbit spell Spell that summons a rabbit. Cyril learned it from the flower in comic #322. It was first spell Cyril learned. Spring Lock This spell was used in comic #419 and is most likely a reference to the Japanese game Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. It can be used to open any lock. Rabbit Storm Cyril summons a giant bunny to crush his opponent. This was only seen used on Xane (comic #400). Banish Undead Cyril summons a orb of light to vaporize undead entities. He used this spell accidentally while reading a book in comic #434. Trivia *He has Maxx's liver, because a skeletal enchanter swapped them when they were exploring caverns. *He is at least "Level 5" in magic according to Flower, because Flower states that Rabbit Storm requires at least "Level 5" to be performedhttp://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1155 and Cyril succesfully casts a Rabbit Storm in Comic #400. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:NPC Category:Guide